Silver Night
by sweetpizza19
Summary: Malam natal tahun ini jauh berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Semoga santa menitipkan salamku padamu, karena yang ku inginkan untuk malam natal kali ini hanyalah dirimu. ONESHOT. KRISTAO. YAOI.


Hari ini tepatnya malam ke dua puluh empat di bulan desember.

Jalanan begitu ramai, muda-mudi berlalu lalang, tertawa bersama, bergandengan tangan ditengah-tengah hiruk pikuk kota Seoul yang sangat dingin.

Kotak memorinya membongkar selipan kecil ingatan yang sempat ia lupakan.

Batinnya kini lebih lelah daripada fisiknya, entah sudah berapa kali ia menghela nafas panjang.

You're the best present ever

Life's a snowglobe when we're together.

Ia mengingat kala ia masih kanak-kanak, biasanya saat malam seperti ini ia akan menghabiskan waktu di bawah pohon natal bersama keluarganya.

Ia merindukan kue cokelat buatan ibunya yang selalu menjadi kesukaannya.

Lagu itu, lagu yang selalu membawanya mengingat sesuatu, sesuatu yang sangat berharga yang pernah dimilikinya.

Ia memutar volume lagu itu agar dapat menyapa indra pendengarannya.

Dengan sayup, lagu itu mengalun pelan.

Untuk sesaat Ia seperti ditarik dari muka bumi, menuju dimensi tak berpenghuni yang bernama sepi.

Ia menutup matanya, sambil mendengar petikan nada-nada yang sudah dihafalnya.

Like a Norman Rockwell picture

Baby, baby

It's crazy how we're.

Zitao, namanya. Perlahan ia kembali membuka kelopak mata yang sempat tertutup.

Masih memandang ke luar kota Seoul yang begitu ramai melalui jendela besar yang terdapat pada apartemennya.

Christmas eve tahun ini seratus delapan puluh derajat berbeda dengan tahun yang lalu.

Digapainya udara untuk ia hirup kuat-kuat, Menjejali oksigen alveolusnya.

Ia merasa sendiri, sepi, tanpa ada yang menemaninya dimalam yang begitu dinanti-nantikan oleh setiap insan.

Seseorang yang jauh disana, apakah dewi aphrodite sudah menyampaikan salamku padamu?

Semua teman-temannya saat ini pergi bersama orang terkasih mereka, menjelajahi indahnya malam kota Seoul.

Sedangkan Zitao hanya bisa berdiam diri di kamar apartemennya, memandang nanar jendela besar yang menampakkan keramaian kota Seoul.

Bukannya tidak ada yang menaruh hati padanya, tetapi cinta? Apa yang kau tahu tentang cinta? Sangat gampang mereka mengungkapkan cinta dan gampang pula mereka melupakannya. Apakah cinta itu hanya sebuah kata yang sekilas dikatakan tanpa adanya pertanggung jawaban?

Walking around this frozen town

I'm wrapped up like a bow In your

arms, shooting stars.

Ia sangat merindukan yang terkasih, yang biasanya selalu mengisi hatinya dengan perlakuan yang ia berikan.

Ia selalu mengingat kata-kata yang terakhir kali terucap dari bibir tebal milik yang terkasih. Ia akan menggenggam janji yang kekasih hatinya ucapkan.

Meski Zitao tidak tahu kapan janji itu akan ia tepati.

'Aku akan selalu menyimpan namamu di hatiku... jangan pernah kau berpikir aku akan meninggalkan mu, kau mengerti Zitao?'

Zitao mengambil mantel berbulunya, dengan gencar ia menuruni undakan tangga dengan senyuman nanar dibibir sebagai pelampiasan letupan-letupan gelisah didada.

Dengan sigap ia membuka pintu apartemennya dan pergi mencari oksigen diluar sana.

Kaki jenjangnya terus melangkah enggan berhenti sedikit pun walaupun ia tidak tahu kemana kakinya pergi membawanya.

We're bouncing off the snowflakes

Falling down and decorating all the tangled lights There's nothing like these silver nights with you...

Di malam yang dingin ini, tak jarang ia berpapasan dengan sepasang kekasih yang sedang berpelukan, tertawa, bahkan berciuman. Semakin membuat hatinya ngilu akan kebahagiaan mereka yang tidak bisa ia dapatkan.

Tiba-tiba kakinya berhenti di depan suatu toko, toko yang menjual beragam perhiasan itu kini sedang ramai, para pekerja sedang mendekorasi toko tersebut dengan pernak pernik menjelang hari natal nanti.

Kaki jenjangnya membawa dirinya memasuki toko tersebut, bola mata yang unik itu terus melihat perhiasan yang terpampang rapi. Hingga matanya menangkap sebuah cincin, cincin yang berhiaskan berlian kecil yang sangat indah. Apakah suatu saat cincin itu dapat melingkar indah dijari manisnya?

Dear Santa, aku tidak ingin meminta permintaan seperti boneka, rumah, mobil atau apapun yang seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin dirinya bersama ku di malam natal ini. Apakah kau dapat mengabulkannya?

Kembali, Zitao menyusuri jalan kota Seoul yang malam ini sangat ramai.

Sehingga suara yang sangat dikenalinya menyapa indra pendengaran miliknya.

"Zitao..."

Lantas yang dipanggil menoleh ke sumber suara yang sempat memanggil namanya itu.

Streets are crowded, stores are busy

Sipping cocoa, I'm just wishing...

"Aku tidak percaya akhirnya kau keluar dari apartemenmu," Ucap Gadis manis yang saat ini tengah bergulat manja di lengan sang kekasih.

Zitao hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan temannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apakah Yifan akan datang saat acara di rumah Suho nanti?" Ucap kekasih dari Gadis manis tadi.

Zitao lantas segera mengarahkan pandangannya kepada kekasih dari temannya itu.

"Akhh, sakit sayang... aku hanya bertanya," Aduh Sehun ketika Irene pacar dari Sehun memukul pelan perut sang kekasih karena apa yang dikatakan kekasihnya itu barusan.

"Maaf Zi, sebaiknya kau tidak usah menjawab pertanyaan yang tadi, Hehe," Kata Irene, mencoba mencairkan suasana hati Zitao.

"Hmm, sebaiknya aku pergi saja. Aku merasa tidak enak mengganggu kencan kalian." Ucap Zitao dengan senyum yang mengembang dibibir manis miliknya.

Irene pun mengangguk dan membiarkan Zitao pergi berlawanan arah dengan mereka.

Akhirnya Zitao kembali dalam pikirannya sendiri, langkah kakinya terus berjalan tanpa berhenti sehingga ia memasuki sebuah Cafe yang terletak di alun-alun kota.

Ia memesan sebuah cokelat hangat untuk menghangatkan hati dan pikirannya saat ini yang tengah gelisah.

There'll be a mistletoe so you might kiss me.

Usia mengalami kelanjutan setiap detiknya, menitnya, jamnya, harinya, bulannya kemudian tahun demi tahunnya.

Begitu juga dengan pikiran, peristiwa, ingatan, dan mungkin juga dengan kenangan-kenangan semua memiliki kelanjutan.

Setelahnya sebagian dilupakan, dilewatkan, diabaikan dan dibiarkan menghilang, atau sengaja dibiarkan menjadi sejarah.

Sang pemilik bibir peach yang selalu dipuja banyak orang kini sedang menatap nanar ke jendela Cafe.

Ia melihat begitu banyak orang yang sedang berlalu lalang tak sendiri melainkan dengan pasangan mereka, pemilik bibir peach itu juga tidak tahu kalau saat ini ia sedang ditatap.

Yang menatap pun berjalan pelan mendekati objek yang sedari tadi menjadi perhatiannya. Seketika lamunan Zitao buyar ketika mendengar seseorang menyapanya.

Pemuda manis itu menoleh dan menemukan salah seorang pelayan Cafe yang sedari tadi berdiri di samping mejanya.

"Boleh aku duduk?"

"A-ah, ya boleh."

Pemuda manis itu memandang sang pelayan Cafe dengan tatapan aneh.

"Jangan memandangku begitu, kau membuatku risih. Aku bukan orang jahat."

Kata sang pelayan dengan seulas senyum yang mengembang dibibirnya.

Kata-kata itu, sepertinya tak asing ditelinga sang pemuda manis, dimana ia pernah mendengar kata-kata itu?

Pemuda manis itu kemudian membalas senyum sang pelayan dengan ramah.

Walking around this frozen town

I'm wrapped up like a bow...

In your arms, shooting stars

We're bouncing off the snowflakes...

"Apa kau menunggu seseorang? Teman? Kekasih mungkin?"

"T-tidak, aku hanya sendiri," Ucap Zitao dengan tatapan yang tak pernah lepas dari sang pelayan.

"Kenapa? Kau belum punya kekasih? Atau temanmu sedang sibuk dengan kencan mereka?"

"Ya, sebenarnya semua temanku sibuk dengan kencan mereka. Dan tentang kekasih, dia berada jauh dari Korea." Balasnya dengan kekehan kecil diakhir kalimat.

"Kau merindukannya."

Pemuda manis itu sedikit terkejut, namun ia mengatur ekspresinya sedemikian rupa agar tidak terlalu kentara.

"Hmm, sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu apakah ia masih layak dibilang kekasih atau tidak."

"Ah, maaf aku sudah mencurahkan isi hatiku padamu," Kata sang pemuda manis dengan tertawa kecil yang terdengar sangat memilukan.

"Tidak apa-apa, ceritakan saja. Lebih baik kau menceritakan isi hatimu kepada seseorang dari pada menyimpannya sendiri." Ucap sang pelayan tampan itu dengan senyum tulus miliknya.

"Baiklah, sebenarnya aku dan kekasihku hilang kontak selama satu tahun terakhir ini." Sang pemuda manis sudah memulai ceritanya, cerita hidupnya yang memilukan.

"Sedangkan kekasih ku pergi ke London untuk menjalankan pekerjaannya. Ia cukup sibuk sehingga waktunya sangat sedikit untuku." Ucap Zitao dengan senyum nanarnya.

"Sedangakan sampai saat ini aku tidak mendapat kabar darinya, ketika aku mendapat kabar ternyata ia sudah memiliki pengganti. Padahal kami belum berpisah, apakah aku ini egois menginginkan kekasih orang?"

"Apa kau mencintainya?"

"Sangat."

"Kalau begitu kejarlah, jika kau belum gila karena cinta berarti kau belum seutuhnya mencintai."

Suatu getaran menariknya kembali ke dunia yang saat ini ia pijakan.

Pemuda itu mencari getaran yang berhasil menariknya dari pikiran pilu yang sempat ia ingat.

Handphohe pemuda manis itu bergetar, ia segera mengangkat telepon itu dan mendengar suara yang ia kenal menyapa pendengarannya.

"Ah iya, aku lupa dengan acaranya..."

"Mungkin aku tidak dapat pergi ke acara Suho ge, katakan kepadanya bahwa aku minta maaf karena tidak dapat datang."

"Baiklah, terima kasih."

Pemuda manis itu kemudian menutup sambungan teleponnya, dan menyimpan kembali benda persegi panjang.

Falling down and decorating all the tangled lights,

There's nothing like these silver nights with you...

Suasana yang sangat meriah, hidangan yang disediakan begitu banyak.

Pemuda matang itu berdiri agak jauh dari para tamu pesta, sepertinya menunggu seseorang yang selalu dinanti-nantikannya.

Ia juga tidak akan lupa bagaimana lugunya pemuda manis itu berkata 'Aku selalu suka datang ke pesta-pesta. Banyak kue, kado, dan bisa berdansa.' Membuat pemuda matang itu tertawa ketika mengingat hal tersebut.

Pesta macam apa yang pemuda manis itu maksudkan?

Pemuda matang itu mengira-ngira bahwa itu adalah pesta ulang tahun anak berumur delapan.

Topeng silver hanya menutupi separuh wajah pemuda matang itu, dan itu sama sekali tidak mengurangi ketampanan yang ia miliki.

"Menunggu seseorang?"

Pemuda mapan bak pangeran inggris itu menoleh ke asal suara.

Pemuda itu tersenyum sesaat ketika mengetahui siapa yang baru saja berbicara padanya.

"Dia tidak akan datang, hyung."

"Kau tahu dari mana? Jangan mencoba membuat cerita yang tidak jelas dari mana asalnya Byun Baekhyun."

Pemilik marga Byun itu terkikik pelan, ia menyadari raut wajah yang berubah dari pemuda mapan itu.

"Aku baru saja meneleponnya tuan Yifan yang terhormat." Ucap pemilik marga Byun itu dengan kekehan kecil di akhir kalimat.

Pemuda mapan yang dipanggil Yifan itu kemudian menoleh, ia menatap pemuda didepannya bingung seraya mengernyitkan dahinya meskipun tidak terlihat karena tertutup oleh topeng yang ia kenakan.

"Apa yang ia katakan?"

"Ia berkata bahwa ia tidak akan datang, mungkin ia ingin menyendiri atau menjauh dari seseorang yang sudah meninggalkannya satu tahun terakhir ini tanpa ada kontak sama sekali." Ada kesan mengejek didalam suara Baekhyun.

Yifan tetap dalam ekspresi angkuhnya, walaupun dalam hati ia sangat merindukan pemuda manis itu, sedangkan pemuda Byun yang melihat tingkah Yifan hanya menggeleng kepalanya perlahan.

I love these silver nights...

Walking around this frozen town

I'm wrapped like a bow...

Terdengar kekehan kecil dari basa-basi mereka, tak lama kemudian mereka terdiam. Tidak terdengar perbincangan lagi dari mereka.

"Terima kasih Kevin-ssi karena sudah mendengar kisah memilukan ku." terdengar kekehan kecil di akhir kata-kata yang pemuda manis itu lontarkan.

Yang dipanggil Kevin itupun tersenyum.

"Tidak menjadi masalah bagiku."

Sang pemuda manis itupun berdiri dari kursi yang ia duduki.

"Aku permisi dulu, sekali lagi terima kasih." Ucap Zitao si pemuda manis seraya tersenyum manis kepada sang pelayan cafe yang ber-name tag Kevin. Kemudian berjalan keluar dari cafe tersebut.

Tiba-tiba benda persegi panjang itu sekali lagi bergetar, menghentikan gerak-gerik dari si pemuda manis.

ia pun segera mengambil benda persegi panjang tersebut dan mengangkat panggilan telepon yang tertera di layar handphone-Nya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, son?"

"Baik mom, bagaimana dengan keluarga di sana? Daddy juga Zhoumi ge?"

"Semuanya baik, sayang. Selamat natal jaga kesehatan mu, jangan lupa untuk memperkenalkan kekasih mu, kami ingin melihatnya." Terdengar tawa kecil ketika ibunya mengatakan itu.

"Baiklah, selamat natal mom, jangan lupa sampaikan salamku pada dad juga Zhoumi ge."

sambungan telepon itupun terputus, ia tidak begitu menanggapi dengan serius tentang apa yang ibunya katakan.

Menurutnya itu hanyalah sekedar candaan dari ibunya.

Zitao pun melanjutkan langkah kakinya yang tadi sempat terhenti.

Kemana ia akan pergi?

Entahlah, pikirannya saat ini hanya tertuju ke suatu tempat. Tempat di mana ia dapat mengingat kembali semua kenangan yang terjadi lima belas tahun silam.

Terlalu lama bergumul dengan pikirannya sendiri, Zitao tak sadar bahwa sekarang ia sudah berada di tempat itu.

Langkah kakinya membawa ia menuju ke suatu tempat di daerah taman kota yang luas, terdapat tempat bermain untuk kanak-kanak di sana juga sebuah bangku yang di samping bangku itu terdapat lampu untuk menerangi taman itu. Bangku itu menghadap langsung ke air mancur yang sekarang tertutupi gundukan salju yang lumayan tebal. Sedangkan di pojok taman itu terdapat pohon natal yang besar dengan hiasan lampu kelap-kelipnya, menjadi satu berbaur dengan susana kala itu.

Dengan langkah pelan Zitao berjalan memasuki taman itu, ada beberapa anak-anak yang sedang bermain di jungkat-jungkit yang tersedia di sana dengan orang tua mereka menemani.

Zitao mendudukkan dirinya di bangku yang menghadap langsung air mancur itu, tatapannya mengedar. Ia melihat ke sisi kanan bangku, di sana terdapat lampu sebagai penerang. Ia ingat, dulu saat ia kecil lampu itu tidak berada di situ, mungkin mereka baru memasangnya beberapa bulan terakhir.

Ia menggeser posisi duduknya menjadi paling pojok untuk lebih dekat dengan lampu itu, ia ingat sekali apa yang ada di dalam tanah tepat lampu itu didirikan.

Di sana, jauh di dalam sana terkubur teman kecilnya. Teman masa kecilnya yang juga merupakan teman pertamanya.

Dengan refleks cairan bening mulai meluncur keluar dari mata indahnya, ia menghapus air mata itu dengan punggung tangannya.

Karena terlalu larut dalam kenangan masa lalu air matanya sampai keluar tanpa ia sadari, dadanya cukup sesak karena itu.

Ia menangis sesenggukan, ia kembali menatap lampu itu dan mengadahkan kepalanya di kaki lampu tersebut.

Dahinya berkerut kala ia mendapati sesuatu yang ada di kaki lampu itu. Terdapat sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah beludru dihiasi pita hijau di penutup kotak itu.

Ia mengambilnya, dengan ragu-ragu ia membuka kotak itu. Sebelum membukanya ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru taman itu, mungkin saja itu milik seseorang dan ia melupakan barang itu.

Merasa tidak ada yang merupakan pemilik kotak itu, ia kemudian membukanya.

Terdapat secarik kertas yang di lipat secara tidak teratur di sana. Ia meletakkan penutup kotak itu di bangku yang ia duduki dan mengambil secarik kertas itu.

Membukanya secara perlahan, dalam hatinya berharap semoga saja ini bukan sesuatu yang nanti akan menakutkannya.

Di sana terdapat tulisan yang ditulis rapih, ia membacanya dengan serius.

Zitao tak dapat mengalihkan atensinya dari secarik kertas yang bertengger dalam genggaman tangannya.

Serpihan-serpihan memori tentangnya kembali bangkit, dan saling melengkapi. Tersusun rapih menjadi sebuah kenangan yang seharusnya tak boleh ia lupakan.

Kenangan saat—

—ia pertama kali bertemu dengannya.

In your arms, shooting stars

We're bouncing of the snowflakes...

seorang anak tengah menggali tanah berpasir pada taman bermain yang ada di kota dengan kedua tangannya.

Setelah dirasa cukup dalam, anak itu meraih sebuah kotak yang sebelumnya ia letakkan tak jauh dari tempatnya berpijak dan kemudian meletakkannya kedalam liang yang barusan ia gali.

Nafasnya tak beraturan, demikian pula dengan detak jantungnya. Hanya dalam hitungan detik, netranya telah berlinang air mata yang perlahan menganak sungai pada kedua pipi miliknya.

"Selamat tinggal Kandy—maafkan aku yang tak dapat menjagamu dengan baik." Lirih Zitao kecil sambil menatap nanar kotak kecil yang menjadi peristirahatan terakhir anak anjing kecil pemberian ibunya dulu.

Kandy—anjing kecil peliharaannya—adalah satu-satunya sahabat yang setia menemani Zitao di saat semua orang menjauhinya. Kini Kandy telah tiada, tidak ada lagi yang akan menemaninya. Tentu saja hal ini benar-benar membuat Zitao kecil terpukul.

Zitao membiarkan lutut kecilnya menyapa permukaan tanah demi memberikan peristirahatan terakhir yang layak bagi 'sahabat' kecilnya yang selama ini setia menemaninya meskipun hanya sementara.

Dengan gemetar, sepasang telapak tangan mungil miliknya pun perlahan menimbun 'peti' kecil itu—yang berisikan tubuh anjing miliknya yang sudah tak bernyawa.

Setelah beberapa saat, liang itu sudah tertimbun sempurna oleh tanah. Zitao pun beranjak bangkit, ia mengambil beberapa batu dan menyusunnya dengan rapih di sisi-sisi kubur kecil itu.

Suara langkah kaki perlahan menggelitik pendengaran Zitao. Membuatnya menoleh ke asal suara itu, dilihatnya seorang lelaki yang tinggi badannya tidak jauh berbeda dengan Zitao sedang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Mengapa kamu menangis?" Tanya lelaki kecil itu.

Zitao kecil masih menatapnya dengan mata yang tak berhenti mencucurkan air mata, punggung tangannya ia gunakan untuk menyeka air mata itu.

"Hiks... Kandy anjing Tao mati, Tao tidak lagi punya sahabat..." Zitao kembali menangis setelah menjawab pertanyaan lelaki kecil itu, ia kembali teringat akan Kandy.

"Jangan menangis—

—bolehkah Yifan menjadi sahabatmu, sebagai pengganti dari Kandy?"

Falling down and decorating all the tangled lights

Air matanya tak mau berhenti, punggung tangannya sudah sangat basah karena ia yang terus-terusan menyeka air matanya.

Deru nafasnya tidak beraturan, demikian pula dengan detak jantungnya. Matanya sudah membengkak, sedangkat kertas yang ia pegang sedari tadi sudah terjatuh.

Zitao mencoba untuk menahan emosinya, menghiraukan letupan-letupan gelisah di dada. Kerinduannya akan Yifan semakin menjadi.

Mungkin saja dengan sedikit hiburan dapat menenangkan dirinya. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, ia berdiri dari kursi itu dan meninggalkan kertas yang sempat ia baca tadi. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke acara Suho, mungkin di sana ia bisa menemukan seusatu yang dapat membuatnya terhibur. Walaupun hanya sedikit.

Dengan langkah gontai ia menyusuri indahnya kota Seoul walaupun keindahan itu tetap saja tak mampu membuat hatinya terhibur.

There's nothing like these silver nights...

Keriuhan pesta terdengar masuk dalam gendang telinganya, ia dapat mendengar suara-suara teman temannya yang saling berbincang-bincang juga suara musik yang mengalun lembut di indra pendengarannya.

Zitao sudah beridiri di aula pintu masuk dari acara yang di selenggarakan oleh Suho, aula itu di hiaskan dengan berbagai pernak-pernik yang begitu indah.

Dalam perjalanan, Zitao menyempatkan dirinya untuk berganti pakaian. Ia mengenakan sebuah tuxedo berwarna biru tua yang merupakan pemberian ayahnya ketika ia lulus perguruan tinggi dengan gelar dokter yang ia dapatkan.

Pemuda manis itu berjalan memasuki aula pesta, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas susasana yang ada di dalam. Teman-temannya, tamu undangan, dan rekan kerja Suho, semuanya hadir dalam pesta itu dengan separuh wajah mereka yang tertutupi oleh topeng perak.

Seseorang sedang memainkan piano di atas panggung, tangan lentik orang itu dengan lincah memainkan piano itu dan membuatnya menjadi suatu nada yang mengalun lembut dan indah.

"Zitao?"

Pemuda manis itu menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara yang baru saja memanggil namanya. Ia mendapati Yixing dan Baekhyun yang berjalan kearahanya, meskipun mereka menggunakan topeng tetapi Zitao masih dapat mengenali mereka.

"Astaga, aku tidak mengira kau akan datang," Baekhyun berucap sambil memegang kedua tangan Zitao.

"Aku sepertinya berubah pikiran ge."

Pemuda manis itu tersenyum dengan begitu indahnya, Baekhyun dan Yixing mengajak Zitao menuju meja yang berisikan minuman.

Mereka bertiga mengambil segelas wine yang ada dan bersulang kemudian meminumnya sambil sesekali tertawa karena perbincangan mereka.

Ya, di tempat inilah Zitao menemukan hiburan untuk hati kecilnya. Meskipun hanya sedikit.

Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, seorang pria mapan dengan tuxedo hitam miliknya yang semakin membuat ia terlihat gagah kini sedang menatap mereka bertiga dengan matanya yang memincing.

Yang sebelumnya ia fokus berbincang dengan teman lamanya, kini perhatiannya terahlihkan oleh seorang pemuda manis yang sekarang ini sedang menyesap winenya.

Surai hitam legam yang di atur rapih.

Mata dengan lingkaran hitam di bawahnya.

Hidung bangir milik pemuda itu.

Dan,

Bibir peach miliknya yang selama ini ia rindukan.

"Hey, kenapa kau melamun?"

Sebuah tepukan yang mendarat di bahunya membuat ia menatap si pelaku, Chanyeol yang menepuk bahunya itu tersenyum kala Yifan menatapnya dengan angkuh.

"Apa yang menarik perhatianmu sampai kau melamun seperti itu?" Chanyeol berucap tanpa memperdulikan tatapan tajam Yifan.

Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandang Yifan sebelumnya tapi ia justru tidak menemukan sesuatu menarik di sana, yang dilihatnya hanyalah meja bundar yang berisikan minuman-minuman yang telah di sediakan untuk para tamu. Selain itu, tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana.

Yifan kembali memfokuskan pandangannya di mana ia melihat pemuda itu, tapi nihil. Yifan tidak menemukan siapa-siapa di sana.

Pandangan Yifan mencari-cari, ia yakin baru saja melihat pemuda itu. Tapi di mana pemuda yang di carinya itu? Begitu cepatkah ia menghilang? Atau itu hanya ilusi Yifan?

Lagu klasik yang di mainkan berhenti, dengan saat yang bersamaan pemuda cantik naik ke atas panggung yang di sediakan, sepertinya ia hendak melakukan solo.

Seketika pemuda cantik itu menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh tamu undangan yang semula asyik dengan kesibukan masing-masing. Pemuda itu mulai menyanyikan suatu lagu dengan suaranya yang lembut mengalun halus.

"Wah, suaranya cantik seperti orangnya." Sebuah pujian Chanyeol lontarkan ketika ia melihat pemuda yang sekarang sedang bernyanyi.

Membuat Yifan yang bertubuh lebih tinggi darinya mengankat wajahnya dan melihat kearah yang di tatap Chanyeol.

Yifan terdiam, tatapan matanya tertuju pada seorang pemuda tinggi nan cantik dengan setelan tuxedo berwarna biru tua yang saat ini sedang bernyanyi.

nothing like these silver nights...

Zitao naik ke atas panggung, setelah berbincang dengan Baekhyun dan Yixing ia bertemu dengan Suho.

Suho yang terlampau senang karena melihat Zitao yang menghadiri pestanya, memaksa Zitao agar mempersembahkan satu buah lagu. Teman-teman terdekat Zitao sudah tahu bahwa si cantik Huang ini memiliki suara yang indah.

Dengan senang hati Zitao mau mempersembahkan satu buah lagu, ia pun naik ke atas panggung.

Ketika dilihatnya semua tamu undangan menatapnya, ia memberikan sedikit instruksi pada pemain piano dan mulai menyanyikan satu lagu dengan iringan piano yang semakin menambah kesan tersendiri bagi siapapun yang melihat penampilannya.

Zitao bernyanyi dengan indahnya, suara merdunya mengalun indah. Para tamu undangan terpanah ketika mendengar Zitao yang melakukan high note.

Namun saat ia memalingkan muka ke arah tamu undangan, secara tidak sengaja kedua matanya menangkap wajah seseorang yang satu hari ini menghantui pikirannya walaupun separuh wajah orang itu tertutupi oleh topeng.

Yifan—pria itu menydari tatapan Zitao dan melemparkan senyum kecil, entah kenapa Zitao dibuat terdiam karenanya.

Iringan piano ikut berhenti, Zitao mengerjap dan menatap Baekhyun dan Yixing di samping panggung yang memberikan kode untuk melanjutkan nyanyiannya. Rasanya waktu yang berada di sekitar pemuda cantik itu terhenti sejenak.

Dia di sini! Yifan ada di sini!

Setelah mempersembahkan sebuah lagu Zitao turun dari atas panggung itu, pikirannya tentang Yifan masih menghantuinya.

"Penampilan mu bagus Zitao, sepertinya mulai saat ini aku akan menjadi penggemar mu," canda Baekhyun ketika Zitao menghampirinya.

"Yeah, rupanya kami berdua penggemar pertamamu," tambah Yixing dengan kekehan kecil sebagai penutup kalimat.

Zitao hanya menanggapinya dengan seulas senyum tipis, ia masih belum bisa untuk fokus sekarang.

"Hmm, sepertinya kau punya penggemar baru lainnya," kata Baekhyun kala melihat Chanyeol dan Yifan yang berjalan menuju mereka.

Zitao menoleh dan tatapan matanya dengan Yifan bertemu. Detak jantungnya semakin tidak beraturan, deru nafasnya dengan susah payah ia atur.

Yifan sudah melepas topeng yang menutupi sebagian wajah tampannya, membuat Zitao melihat dengan jelas pias wajah yang sudah lama ia rindukan.

Yifan kembali tersenyum tipis pada si cantik Huang, ia dapat merasakan letupan-letupan yang tidak beraturan di dadanya.

"Suara mu sangat bagus, sepertinya aku harus mengudang mu di acara pernikahan ku dengan Baekhyun nanti," ucap Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun melotot padanya.

Zitao yang tadinya masih terperangkap dalam tatapan mata Yifan kini menoleh pada Chanyeol dan tertawa kala melihat Baekhyun sedang memukul-mukul kepala Chanyeol.

"Apa kau sudah punya kekasih nona Huang?" Tanya Chanyeol. Zitao meggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Wah berita bagus karena sepertinya temanku ini tertarik padamu," lanjut Chanyeol yang membuat suasana menjadi canggung di antara Yifan dan Zitao.

Ketika Yixing ingin menimpali perkataan Chanyeol seketika semuanya menjadi gelap, penerangan di ruangan itu padam.

Zitao meringis. Tangannya saat ini di tarik oleh seseorang, ia tidak dapat melihat orang itu di dalam ruangan yang pencahayaannya begitu minim.

Zitao ditarik sampai ke luar gedung, ia sekarang dapat melihat dengan jelas siapa yang menariknya. Yifan sekarang menariknya, membawa si cantik Huang itu menuju mobil mewahnya.

Zitao terpaku kala Yifan membuka pintu mobil dan menyuruh Zitao untuk naik, pemuda itu hanya mengikuti apa yang Yifan suruh. Setelah ia menaiki mobil itu, Yifan menuyusulnya dengan duduk di kursi pengemudi.

Hening, Zitao menunggu Yifan untuk menjalankan mobilnya tapi rupanya ia salah. Yifan sama sekali tidak akan membawanya kemana-mana.

"Lama tidak bertemu, bagaimana kabarmu Tao-er?" Suara bariton Yifan menggelegar ke seluruh penjuru mobil.

Suara yang selama ini Zitao rindukan, suara yang selalu memanggilnya dengan panggilan Tao-er. Sekarang ia dapat mendengar suara itu.

"Hmm?" Hanya itu kata yang dapat keluar dari pemuda cantik pewaris bibir kissable itu.

Si cantik Huang itu menoleh dan mendapati tatapan lembut dari pria mapan bersurai hitam di sebelahnya ini.

Yifan tersenyum, "bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik-baik saja," jawab Zitao singkat, ia mencoba mengatur deru nafasnya dan detak jantungnya yang semakin tidak beraturan ini.

"Penampilan mu tadi sangat bagus," puji Yifan.

"Terima kasih." Ada letupan-letupan bahagia ketika ia menjawabnya.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan orang tua dan juga kakak lelaki mu? Apa mereka baik-baik saja? Dan bagaimana dengan pekerjaan mu sekarang?" Tanya Yifan begitu panjang.

"Orang tuaku baik-baik saja begitu juga dengan Zhoumi ge, mereka berada di China sekarang. Dan soal pekerjaan, aku sekarang sedang praktik dokter umum di salah satu rumah sakit di Seoul," balasnya tak kalah panjang.

"Gege sendiri bagaimana? Orang tua gege juga tunangan gege?"

Yifan yang mendengarnya tersenyum miris meskipun tak sampai dilihat Zitao, sepertinya berita itu telah sampai di pendengaran Zitao.

"Orang tuaku baik-baik saja."

Hanya itu jawaban Yifan, sepertinya ia tidak mau membahas lebih lanjut tentang tunangannya, pikir Zitao.

"Apa kau membaca suratnya?" Tanya Yifan.

Dahi Zitao berkerut, surat apa yang Yifan maksud?

Sepertinya Yifan mengerti kalau Zitao terlihat bingung, ia pun melanjutkan.

"Surat yang ku tinggalkan di taman dengan bungkusan kotak merah beludru dan pita hijau di atasnya? Apa kau membacanya?"

Zitao sedikit terkejut, jadi itu surat Yifan. Si cantik Huang itu kemudian menatap Yifan penuh arti yang tersirat makna mendalam.

Yifan mengangguk pelan melihat ekspresi Zitao, sepertinya pemuda cantik itu telah membaca surat dari Yifan.

"Aku meninggalkan tunanganku, aku tidak mencintainya, kami hanya di jodohkan. Untuk itulah aku ke sini..."

Zitao terdiam, tidak tahu harus menanggapi apa perkataan Yifan.

"Aku hanya mencintaimu Tao-er, will you marry me?" Yifan mengeluarkan kotak merah beludru yang kali ini dihiasi pita putih di atasnya.

Zitao tidak tahu lagi harus bereaksi apa, air matanya mulai meluncur. Nafasnya tersedu.

Yifan yang melihatnya, segera menghapus air mata itu dengan jarinya. Menghapusnya dan mengelus pipi gembil si cantik.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan orang tua gege? Jika kalian hanya di jodohkan pasti orang tua gege akan marah jika gege menikahi ku."

"Aku sudah bicara pada mereka, dan mereka sedikit kecewa padaku. Tapi aku hanya mencintaimu, aku tidak ingin menikahi siapapun selain dirimu." Yifan menatap pemuda manis di sampingnya dengan penuh harap.

Zitao membalas tatapan Yifan, melihat manik mata Yifan. Ada keseriusan yang mendalam di sana, ia tak tahu harus berkata apa, semua perlakuan yang Yifan berikan padanya selalu membuatnya nyaman terkecuali saat Yifan meninggalkannya dan tak pernah memberi kabar apapun.

"Lalu jika gege mencintaiku, kenapa gege tidak memberi kabar apa-apa? Selama ini aku menunggu kabar dari gege..." Zitao kembali terisak.

Melihat itu, Yifan meletakkan kotak merah beludru itu di atas dash board mobil dan memeluk pemuda cantik itu.

"Maaf sayang, gege tidak bermaksud melupakan mu... saat itu gege berada di masa sulit, saham dari orang tua gege menurun dan satu-satunya jalan keluar adalah menikahi tunangan yang sama sekali tidak gege cintai. Tapi sekarang semuanya sudah membaik, perusahaan ayah sudah kembali normal."

Yifan memberi kecupan pada puncak kepala Zitao, membelainya dengan lembut. Yifan sangat mencitainya, ia tak ingin kehilangan Zitao meskipun ia sudah berengsek di hadapan pemuda manis ini.

Yifan dapat merasakan kemeja di bagian dadanya basah, pemuda manis ini sepertinya mengalami masa sulit. Yifan merasa bersalah karena itu.

Setelah ia dapat mengatur emosinya, Zitao melepas pelukan Yifan dan menatap pria mapan di depannya. Yifan balas menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sukut di artikan.

Lambat laun, Yifan memperkecil jarak di antara mereka. Membuat kedua bibir mereka bertemu, larut dalam ciuman yang begitu lembut dengan lumatan-lumayan yang Yifan berikan tanpa adanya nafsu. Melepas kerinduan mereka selama setahun terakhir ini. Ketika kedua insan itu membutuhkan pasokan udara, mereka menyudahi ciuman mereka walaupun ada kekecewaan yang tersirat.

Yifan tersenyum melihat pias wajah pemuda manisnya memerah, Yifan kemudin mengelusnya dengan lembut dan membuat Zitao mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Yifan.

"Will you marry me Huang Zi Tao?" Yifan kembali mengambil kotak merah beludru yang sebelumnya ia letakkan di atas dash board. Membukanya dan memperlihatkan cicin berwarna perak dengan berlian kecil yang menghiasi, membuat cincin itu semakin indah.

Zitao tersenyum dengan lembut, walaupun pria di depannya ini sudah membuatnya sakit hati tapi ia tidak bisa menolak hatinya yang juga menginginkan pria mapan ini.

"Ya, gege."

Yifan tak dapat menahan letupan bahagia di dadanya, ia segera memasangkan cincin itu di jari manis si cantik Huang.

"Kita akan menikah minggu ini," ucap Yifan tanpa memperdulikan reaksi terkejut Zitao. Pemuda cantik itu kemudian mengangguk.

Mereka berdua tersenyum. Yifan kembali memperkecil jarak di antara mereka, kembali larut dalam ciuman yang memabukkan. Salju di luar turun mendukung kedua insan yang sekarang ini kembali dipersatukan.

Natal tahun ini berbeda dengan tahun sebelumnya, karena natal tahun ini ia kembali mendapatkan sebagian yang hilang dari dalam dirinya.

Bertemu dengan mu merupakan hadiah natal terbaik yang pernah ku dapatkan.

Nothing like these silver nights with you...

END

 ** _Merry Christmas_**

 ** _Peace, Love, and Joy_**


End file.
